


Tricks the Angel of the Lord

by Snowfiredragon78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But thats okay Chuck will fix everthing, Gabriel doesn't know what to do with this new little brother, Gen, I do not Own, The world went to hell, Tricks is an Angel, Very AU, for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfiredragon78/pseuds/Snowfiredragon78
Summary: Chuck was a very old being.He created the universe and all the galaxies that call it home. He made the angels, he loved them, he cared for them, and lost them. He created humans, he loved them, cared for them, lived among them, and lost them. He created many things, loved many things, and lost many things.He created Earth, he loved Earth, lived on Earth, and many things that he loved lived on Earth, and he lost Earth. He lost Earth in the battle between his two oldest and lost children.





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck was a very old being. 

He created the universe and all the galaxies that call it home. He made the angels, he loved them, he cared for them, and lost them. He created humans, he loved them, cared for them, lived among them, and lost them. He created many things, loved many things, and lost many things.

He created Earth, he loved Earth, lived on Earth, and many things that he loved lived on Earth, and he lost Earth. He lost Earth in the battle between his two oldest and lost children.

There was only one survivor from that battle: Tricks, an angel of the lord, and the fledgling of Gabriel.

Tricks sat in the ruins of heaven and in his hands were three humans souls and an angel's feather.

Chuck sighed and sat down next to his son.

He felt, not for the first time, his very old age.

“What do you want?” Tricks asked. His voice was wrecked in a way that could only scream broken.

Chuck wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him close.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered into his son's ear.

“I know, but it won't bring them back.” Tricks leaned against a destroyed pillar and looked at Chuck with golden tinged green eyes.

“I know,” Chuck said with bitter smiled. He watched his punk dressed son as he held the souls close to his chest.

The souls: Sam, Dean, and Adam, The Winchester brothers.

Sam's soul stayed close to Tricks, it was covered in cracks and went too far from Tricks.

Dean's soul stayed close to Sam's but glued it's self to the angel feather.

Adam's soul stayed in Tricks' hand, never leaving him.

Chuck wanted to reach out and touch them, to heal them, to comfort them.

Yet, he knew they would flinch away in fear and lash out at him.

“Where are you going next?” Chuck asked.

Tricks shrugged his shoulders. His clothes were ripped and tattered from the final showdown. Chuck wanted to reach over and wrap his son up in a blanket and hide him away.

Chuck wanted to protect his last son but said son wouldn't want that protection.

He looked at the stars of the universe, he looked and saw the lights and planets that he created. He looked and saw. 

He looked and saw something that could help Tricks and the souls in his protection.

“Tricks, how would you like to go to a different world?”

Tricks looked up in confusion, “What the fuck do you mean? We – well I – can't leave!” 

Chuck laughed, “Tricks, I'm God. I can do anything I want.” He held his hand out to Tricks and said, “I can get us – you – to any world or universe you want.”

Tricks looked down at the brothers and their angel and looked back up to his father. “I'm not leaving them behind.” And Chuck knew that as truth, Tricks wouldn't leave his own brother or the three brothers in his care.

“Pick a universe and I'll get us there.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Gabriel woke up in the morning he didn't expect to have his dad in the living room, nor did he except to have a wounded little brother sitting next to said father. 

He was in his boxers with a wife beater. His hair was a mess and his fingers twitched for some sugar. He walked into the room and came to a full stop, the plans to mess with Sam Winchester fell to the way side.

His Father lifted an eyebrow at his apparel and Gabriel lifted his chin in defiance. 

“Gabriel,” his Father greeted him. His Father had a tone held none of the displeasure that he thought it would held. 

“Gabriel,” his brother said. His brother was someone Gabriel didn't remember, but given his near millennium away from heaven, that didn't matter. 

“Dad. Unknown brother,” Gabriel said as he watched them. He caught sight of a small flinch from his brother, he narrowed his eyes. “What do you want? Because I don't think this a check up visit.”

His father nodded in agreement, “I need a favor.” His father looked to his unknown brother with an unreadable face – at least to Gabriel – and turned to him. “This is Tricks, your brother, and he comes from another universe. I need you get him used to his new home.” He took a deep breath, “I need to make sure this world doesn't fall like his.”

Gabriel turned to his brother and truly study him.

Tricks had the feel of a stronger angel, though Gabriel couldn't tell if it was because of their Father's close presence or of Tricks own Merritt. He had a cut on his forehead, bruises on his chin and check. His golden hair was dyed multiple colors and had a ragged cut. Like it was cut in a rush, uncaring of what it would look like after.

His breathing was heavy and he was bent over, holding his stomach.

He didn't look like he was in good shape.

“What the hell happened?” Gabriel asked as he turned toward his father.

“Our brothers ducked it out. Me and a few friends tried to stop it.” Tricks was the one to answered for their Father. “I was the only survivor.”

Gabriel hissed at that.

He was there during the great fall. He was there and saw the damage Micheal and Lucifer could cause and would cause. 

It had to be those two, who destroy the world, because who else is there? Who else has that power other than their Father himself?

“I'm sorry,” Gabriel said.

Tricks nodded in acceptance.

“Gabriel, will you?” Their Father said, bring their attention back to him and the conversation at hand.

“I will,” Gabriel said, his eyes never leaving his brother's. “I'll help him.”

“Good,” Their father stood up and patted Tricks' shoulder softly. “I'll be back and check up on you.”

Tricks nodded, but still kept his head down.

Their father disappeared in a flash of light leaving the brothers behind. 

“So... Lets fix you up, yeah?” Gabriel looked at Tricks and snapped his figures, two suckers appeared in his hand. The archangel turned pagan god handed over the cherry flavor to the angel.

Tricks licked his chapped lips and took the sucker.

Gabriel settled in the chair that his father sat in and reached a hand over to his brother. Tricks watched his hand with an intensity of an abused animal getting petted for the first time. His eyes flickered back in forth from Gabriel's hand to the door. Gabriel froze his hand and let his brother decided if he wanted to run.

“Just healing, right?” Tricks asked.

Gabriel smiled and said yes. Keeping the confusion and the a feeling of dread creeping up from his stomach. 

Tricks leaned forward and let Gabriel touch his head.

“Where was I?” Gabriel asked as he did a slow healing session. The slower the better.

“You where killed by Lucifer when he first got out of the cage.” Tricks said it a detached away, his eyes unfocused in way that screamed untreated trauma.

“Ah,” was all he said to that. Because what is he to say that? He was dead in a world and he most likely didn't go cleanly or kindly. “Did you see it?” Gabriel asked a bit morbidly.

Tricks nodded is head.

“Fuck man,” Gabriel said. He said fuck for two different reasons. One reason was for the fact his little brother saw him die, and the other was because of the injuries said little brother had. 

Broken ribs, bruised ribs, fractured arms, and twisted knee and ankle. He had injuries on his shoulders – where his wings would be – and had bruises up and down his back.

Whatever fight he came out of really fucked him up. 

“I can't heal you all the way up,” Gabriel said as he watched the cut on Tricks forehead heal. “Some of these injuries are either too older or too bad for me too.” 

Tricks nodded his head.

“I could ask some of the pagans,” Tricks flinched at that suggestion, “But I don't think you'll like that. Lets get some breakfast,” Gabriel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gabriel is put in charge of Tricks' healing and getting used to his new world.
> 
> And Chuck is going to put his children in their place and on the right check.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck walked into heaven for the first time in over a millennium.

He hid away from his oldest creations and watched from few shadows in heaven.

He watched the angels walk around the courtyard of heaven, He watched Adina and Daniel talk as he went to work. He watched Naomi train Bartholomew in her office, He watched as Castiel and Balthazar trained in the training fields. He watched Raphael busy himself in the rooms of healing and watched as Micheal lost himself in the paperwork.

He watched it all; nothing was hidden from his eyes. 

He watched resentment build in Raphael. He saw the hatred and greed in Metatron's eyes and heart. He watched Naomi and her apprentices' torture and brainwash their brothers and sisters. He watched the Abner and Gadreel huddle into the corner of the cells and nurse their wounds. 

He watched and felt their pain and heard their cries. 

He closed his eyes and mourned the children who passed away, the thought of the children he lost in the other universe, hit him like a gunshot.  
His eyes snapped open.

He wouldn't let that happen again.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't let Tricks relive it or any of his children live it.

He walked to the gardens and whispered into his gardener's ear, “I'm back. Tell my Prince and Healer I'm in the courtyard.” 

He leaned back and watched with a kind of glee that only watching the Winchesters and their angels could give. Chuck held in a chuckle as his son froze, suddenly, he understood why Castiel, Gabriel, and Tricks like to appear behind their humans.

Joshua's blood fled from his face as the words registered. He dropped his bush trimmers and ran for Michael's office. 

Their Father was home.

Chuck, still holding his chuckles, sat on a well wore bench.

The bench sat in the shade of a tree, out of sight for those who didn't know it was there but had a good view of the courtyard.

A little place of privacy in a filled area.

The Father of Heaven could feel the moment Joshua told Michael.

He could feel the shock, resentment, and helplessness. He could feel the protectiveness and felt the need to know coming off of Michael in waves.

He felt the moment when his oldest son sealed all of it away, he felt it when he started toward him.

Chuck once wondered in another life, what would happen if they met?

Would his oldest beg to continue the fight, or would he ask for it all to end? Would Michael ask for a new set of orders, or tell his father to leave them be?

Chuck never knew and in more than one life, he would never know.

But here and now – he will and he had to make it good.

Because he wasn't going to let Tricks live through that hell again.

Never again.

He waited under the tree.

He watched the birds land and make a nest in the gardens, he watched and saw the angels run around – few wore a smile. He watched the water flow and form a small spring, he sat with his back leaning against the bench and watched a home he left so long ago.

He heard quiet footsteps and felt someone settle next to him.

The one next to him was tense. Muscles were drawn tight; ready to be released at a moment's notices. The one next to him was filled with thoughts but did not voice them.

The Father of Heaven was the one to break the silence, “I'm home.”

His Prince said nothing for a few moments. He sat in silence and the Father had to wonder what was going on in that brilliant mind, “Why?” The younger of the two settled on.

“Why what? Why am I home? Why did I leave? Why did I come back?”

The Prince still had his eyes facing his younger siblings when he spoke again, “All of it.”

Chuck sighed and leaned back, “Free will, I wanted all of you to learn free will, and if I was there all the time; you wouldn't learn.” Michael said nothing. “I'm back because I need to fix what I broke,” The Father finished.

“You're here to stay?” Michael asked.

Chuck felt his heartache at the helpless hope in the Prince's voice, “Yes, I'm home. I'm not leaving you all ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has started fixing heaven. 
> 
> Yay! Next chapter is back with Tricks and Gabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, comment and give me some feedback. I write faster with I have motivation and comments are written motivation.


End file.
